This proposal is designed to address the following questions: 1) resting metabolic rate is a predictor of weight gain in women; 2) resting metabolic rate is lower in black women than in white women; 3) racial differences in resting metabolic rate contribute to racial differences in weight gain in women and 4) there is familial aggregation in resting metabolic rate in both black and white women.